SuperHero Fight
by FoxLight12
Summary: Butters is targeted by villians, with mystrion always saveing him everytime with the coon trying to save him too. Durning the time he is trying to figuer out the idenaty of his crush, mystrion. Its not easy for a boy being centier of attion. B On hold /B
1. Chapter 1

**Super Hero Fight**

**By :foxlight 12**

**Alright here is the first chapter of super hero fight. Though of this while board and I just started writing. Don't worry love and lust will be updated at the time as this one.**

**Pairings: Mysterionxbuttersxcoon(kennyxbuttersxcartman), style, creek**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A 18 year old boy was walking down the cold snow covered sidewalk of south park. The blond was small at 5'2, with caribbean blues eyes, lean body, and wavy golden blond hair. He was just getting back from work, and the moon was his only form of light. As he was walking he felt like someone was watching him. 'Great now I'm sounding like tweek.' When he heard a trash can fell he turned to see a 5'9 boy. The boy looked around the blonds age. "Are you professor chaos?" The blond looked at him shocked. "I haven't been professor chaos in 9 years." The other boy wore a red shirt with a K on it, tights, and boots. A red mask covered his upper face and a cape hung around his shoulder. His brown eyes were focused. "Well any ways will you follow me. My mission was to take you to my bosses base." Butters stood confused. "What…" Soon the blond blacked out.

As the boys threw butters over his shoulder he turned to see mysterion. "Hello, mysterion came to stop me." Mysterion had grown quite a lot to. He stood 6ft, and medium built. Even is outfit was updated. The once purple sweater, and underwear over the pants now was a tight suit with a M on it. A belt with a question mark one it completed the outfit with purple boots. His face was covered with a hood, only dark sapphire blue eyes showed.(A/N: kind of like superman's and batman's suit combine only with a hood.) "Put the boy down red rover." The other boy just smiled. "Sorry mysterion I cannot allow you to mess up my mission." Mysterion charged toward the boy, and threw a ninja star.(A/N:Rember not all super hero's need powers. Look at batman no superpowers, but the best ever.) The red rover dodge it easily, and started to run throwing flash grenades at the hero. Mysterion kept running and used his super strength to trip the enemy. Thinking quick the red rover grabbed a hold of the metal ladder.(A/N: ha-ha got you mysterion has two superpowers the ability to never die and super strength.). Jumping from roof to roof mysterion stopped and came face to face with his enemy. Red Rover held butters over the edge. " One move and Blondie here gets it." The mysterion just grunted. "Fine. But what do you want with him." Distracting the boy, mysterion pulled out a double sided knife. The boy laughed. " Wouldn't you love to know." He pulled butters unconscious body to him. Throwing the knife like a boomerang it sliced the top of red rovers arm holding butters. Red rover pulled his arm, which resulted in the uncurious blond falling. Mysterion ran and jump after the boy, garbing him and activating a garbling hook. Pulling the smaller blond close he landed on the side walk and de active the life saver. The taller one looked up to see angry brown eyes looking down at him, before the villian disappeared. Cursing under his breath he picked up the small blond bridal style, and carried him out the ally.

Butters open his eyes to stare at dark sapphire eyes. He couldn't see his face because of the hood. "Are you alright?" Butters blushed. "Yeah. Thank you." He looked over to see his apartment building, and that he was still being held bridal style. Mysterion put the blond down. Butters looked up to the face. "Um, thank you mysterion." The hero just looked down at him. "It is my job to help anyone in danger." Butters tried to walk to his apartment, but stumbled. He thought he would hit the ground when strong arms wrapped around him to stop his fall. Blushing the small blond stood back up. When he turned to thank the hero again, he realized that the hero was gone. Wrapping his arms around himself he walked up to his apartment for a goodnight rest.

**Well here is just a short beganing of this story. Plz review and tell me how it is so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Hero Fight**

**By :foxlight 12**

**Alright here is chapter 2 of super hero fight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own south park and never will**

**Warning: This is boy on boy, and will be slash later on. So if you have a problem with boys kissing boys or boy doing boys hit the back button.**

**It looks like this ****ß.**

**Anyways Plz enjoy.**

A hello kitty alarm clock went off. Out from under a light blue blanket a small hand came and hit the snooze button. Pulling the blanket down butters got up. Turning on the shower head he quickly washed his hair with his cinnamon spice shampoo. Stepping out he brushed his hair and teeth, then wrapping a towel around his waist walked out to his bedroom. He put on a white coco cat shirt, skinny blue jeans and sky blue vans. Over it he put on a knee length blue jacket. Grabbing his school bag and keys he ran out to his baby blue 94 mustang GT.

Kenny sat at the table with stan and kyle. The young Jew was typing on his laptop. "So figure out what has been going on lately?" Stan asked. "Hm it seems that ex villains' are disappearing all over the place." Kyle said his emerald eyes never leavening the screen. "So maybe that's why red rover was after butters." The red haired boy looked up from his screen. "Most likely. He was professor chaos." Stan looked at his boyfriend. "But professor chaos was just one of butters personalities. So he was never really a great villian." Kyle went back to the computer. "You are right. I mean he hasn't taken professor chaos for awhile." The tall blond picked up a fry. "If that's true why was rover after Blondie." Looking up from his computer kyle looked up at his friend. "I have not figured that out yet." The dark haired boy pulled his lover closer. "You will figure it out. You always do." Kyle rolled his eyes. Kenny smiled. "By the way I need new gadgets." The red head sighed. "Again. I'll see what I can come up with." "I need some two." Stan moved back knowing his lover will hit him. The red head placed his head in his hand. "I ll see what I can come up with." Kenny turned his head when he saw the young blond enter with tweek and pip. Behind the three blonds were two very protective and possessive boyfriends, damien and craig. Sapphire eyes looked back at the small blond. Kenny had to admit butters was getting cuter each year. The bell rang 2 minutes later meaning time for classes. The tall blond sat in his desk of English 4. Everyone was half asleep except kyle and butters who always took notes. Kenny decided to stare at the little blond who at next to the window. He didn't know when the blond had started to take all of his attion. Most likely around the 7th grade he started to look at the blond boy. Over years he got so absorbed by the little blond that most of his dates didn't go well. Plus most of his dates wanted to go to nice restraints which he couldn't afford because of his crappy job. Bring his thoughts back his eyes looked the boy down. First he started at his eyes, which unlike his, were a light caribbean blue with an innoccent glint in them. Then to the small nose and the light pink bow like lips. Kenny never understood who butters took after. Sure his mom was pretty hot, but his father really wasn't that hot. Though the dirty blond was happy the little blond took after his mother more. Sapphire eyes then traveled to the lean body, and lean legs. Kenny knew butters didn't have chest hair, cause once they went swimming he didn't see any hair.(A/N: It is possible for most boys to barely grow hair anywere. My brother is an example of that.) He also knew butters always keeps his legs shaved. His eyes seem to stay on the small hips that could fit in his hands. Kenny imaged himself wrapping his hands around them while lean legs wrapped around his waist. The tall blond would of went deeper in his daydream if a rule didn't slam on his desk. Looking up he saw the teacher standing over his desk. Her little beady eyes glaring at him. "Mr. McCormick mine tell the class what the phantom of the opera is about." Kenny just looked at her. "Um, about some chick getting stacked by a creepy mutant." "No that is incorrect Mr. McCormick. I suggest you pay more attion in class." She turned and walked back to her desk. 'Man she is a lot worst then garrison.'

The young blond sat in his desk taking notes and drifting in thoughts. His mind keep going to the hero who had saved him. Butters couldn't see his face but he did see intense dark blue eyes. The young blond could never figure out who mysterion was under that cloak. 'I wonder if I will ever see who his under that cloak.' The bell rang, and he picked up his bag. Walking out he ran into someone. Looking up he saw sinister brown eyes. "What cartman." Cartman had grew taller then the blond, but was still a little chubby. "Well butters how about you go on a date with me?" Butters rolled his eyes. "No cartman. Besides you cant tell me to go." He pushed passed him. A low growl came from the brunette. "I get what I want butters." With that he walked the other way.

The day passed uneventful, and butters stayed after school to finish a project. When he was walking to his car, he felt someone stalking him. Looking around he didn't see anyone. Turning back around to his car he unlocked it. As he was opening his door, and red gloved hand closed it. He felt himself pushed against the door. His arms were pinned behind his back, and a cloth was placed on his mouth and nose. 'Now mysterion can't stop me.' Soon his world went black.

Kenny walked into the abounded house were his base was. The red head sat a work desks tools and gadget littered the desk. "Ky did you finish some." "Kenny if you rush me one more time, you are going to regret it." Emerald eyes forced behind wire frame classes. The blond just laughed at his friend. Kenny had admit like butters, kyle was up on his good looking list, thought butters is always first. They both had that lean body and small hips, its just kyle was a lot more temperamental. "Kenny I would like it if you can stop ogling my boyfriend." Stan said with a smirk on his face. "Sorry stan no matter how hot kyle is I don't really handle red heads to much. To fiery for me." He dodged a wrench that barely missed his head. "See what I mean. I don't know how you handle that." Stan opened his mouth to speak. "Stan say something and you wouldn't get none for 2 months." The dark haired boy closed his mouth. The alarm started to go off. "Seems we have trouble." Kyle went to the big computer, and started to type. "Red Rover has shown his face again. Also seems he has taken butters again." Kenny ran to the computer, and looked at the screen. Sure enough he spotted the blond thrown over his shoulder. 'Damn, why is he always targeting my blond.' Stan looked at him. "Well go play the knight in shining armor." The blond just smirked at his friend, then ran to quickly change.

Slowly, carriben blue eyes opened. The small blonds head was hurting. Looking up he stared into brown eyes. "Its you." He whispered.

**Cliffy. Well ill be working with love and lust. Most time I justed wanted to update this story a little more. Love and lust will have a longer chapters for I have many ways it can go. Anyways plz. Review even if there flames. Butters is being target and kenny is on the way to save him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Superhero fight ch. 3**

**Ello everybody. Here is ch. 3 of superhero fight. I have been really busy, and my computer keeps frying on me. Also the late update is i was trying to think of more superheros to add. Anyways here the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. execpt for the plot and a few OC.**

**Warning: This is a boy on boy story so if you don't like go to a different stroy.**

**Thanks,  
Kiya**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Its you?" The small blonds eyes widen, as the villian does smirked. "Yes its me. And your little hero isn't going to save you." The young blond saw he was in a warehouse, with his hand tied behind his back. "What do you want with me?" His fearfully blue eyes looked up at the man. "The boss wants you alive, I don't know why?" Rover leaned against the boxes, and neither one spoke. After the silence for 5 minutes butters started a convircantion. "So whats your power?" "Super speed, and lighting control." "Oh..." It got silent again.

Sapphire eyes scanned the down as the hero stood on top the tallest building. Mystrion kept looking for any sighn of the young blond. "So your looking for him to." "Coon I have no time for you shit right now." With out looking he knew it was the hero chubby hero. The coon always tried cutting in on mystrions missions it started to piss the blond off. Ignoring the coon he went back to looking when he heared someone screaming. He knew that voice from anywere. 'Buttercup...' He growled as he saw the coon running to the voice. Quickly he took off hopeing to get there before chubby.

Butters tried kicking the villian in the face again. After he kicked the rover in the stomach he took off running only to be caught again. Think mystrion should be close he screamed for help. Rover slapped him hard to shut him up. Subdoing the still kicking blond he picked him up. "Drop him villian!" Butters hoped it was who he thought only to be slightly disapointed. The coon stood bladed claws ready to cut. "Who the hell are you?" The rover spoke as he relized the small blond stop struggling. Cartman snorted everyone knew who he was. "Im the coon." The villian just smirked. "What you going to do claw me to death." The coon glared, then looked at the blond. "Don't worry i'll save you." The young blond just sighed. 'Well i'm screwed.' Putting the blond on the dumpster, and tieing the blonds legs, rover turned to cartman. "Fine, i'll play your little game." As the coon got ready in a stance, the villian disappered. Thinking he left cartman let down his gaurd only to find a fist connecting to his face. The hero was trown back a few feet, before getthing up and turning his blades to hit. Before his eyes the villian disappered again.

The young blond watched as the coon got pushed around by the super fast villian. Hanging his head he relized he might not get saved. Looking back up he in time he saw a bruised up cartman, and rover only had on gash on his arm. "Your really weak for a hero." "Hey, let him be your fight is with me now." Turning his head he saw mystrion stand at the end of the ally to spot the dark hero. "Mystrion!" Sapphire eyes shifted to the blond on the dumpster. "Stay put, i'll get you out of here." Looking back at rover, he saw the coon fighting to stand up. Bending down rover picked up on of the coons blades that broke off. "So came for your little blond have you." Spining the blade in his hand, the villian looked back at mystrion. "Mabye we can finally put an end to you." He disappeared in a flash, and mystrion put his guard up. Moveing his head bearly dodge the blade. Swifting his body, he grabbed the villians arm before he can disappeared, and threw him on the ground. Pushing back up rover, swung the blade again this time stabing mystrion in the shoulder. Taking out one of is new wepon kyle made for him, he threw at the rover cuting the villians leg. Rover flinched as his leg gave out, and he fell. Taking the blade out of his shoulder he threw out the down villian. Dodgeing the blade the villian took on look at the other blond, before jumping on the building a disappered. Mystrion put his hand on the still bleeding wound, he looked over to the unconsice coon. Shakeing his head he headed to the young blond, who eyes were widen with worry. Cutting the ropes loose, mystrion helped the young blond down. Looking into sapphire eyes, he put his hand on the heros cheeck. The other hand went to the hand that was currently stopping the bleeding. Shakeing out of his trance, he moved mystrions hand to see it was covered in blood. "Your bleeding!" He looked back at the hero with worried eyes. "Don't worry this is a minior wound compared to the wounds I usually get." Pulling the cloth apart enoungh for him to wrap it, butters pulled out his hello kitty hankercheif. Sapphire eyes just contuided to watch as the smaller blond dressed the wound. Tieing it tight butters stepped back to see his work. "There all better." Standing on his tiptoes he kissed the heros cheeck. "Thank you." Turning he looked at the coon."Guess I have to get him out of here..." When he turned back to mysterion, he saw he was no longer there. Looking around he tried to spot were the hero went but saw no trace of him. Sighing he headed tword the coon, and dragged him, to a safer place. What he didn't know were sapphire eyes following him. The hero put his hand back on the wound, and disappeared.

*Elsewere*

Rover kneeled on the ground in front of a shadow. " You failed me for the secound time red rover." A deep vocie said. "I'm sorry boss but that mysterion character is always showing up." The deep voice just laughed. " Ah yes, the dark hero. He has been a promblem lately. Ruining my plans for the young blond. Guess i'll have to send someone else." Rovers head shot up. "But boss..." "No buts rover. Freakshow." A tall, buff man stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, boss." His voice was low and husky. The villian stood a towering 6'3, boxer built, with cold lifeless black eyes, and deep black hair. Scars, and stiches coverd the body. The side of his lips were sticthed on both sides, and went to his ears. "Kidnapped the blond, and kill the mysterion character." "Yes boss." The bear like man then walked out. "Dismissed rover." Standing up the young villian headed to the hospital wing. Turning his chair around he looked at the screen were it showed the young blond walking down the sidewalk. 'Soon my little blond...soon.' A evil grin made its way to the face of the shadow, showing sharp teeath.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Well here is chapter 3. sry for the late up date but ill try to up date as soon as i can.  
Just who is the boss, and what does he want with the young blond. Find out in the next chapter. Till then, see ya.**


End file.
